Night of the Vampire
by The Cullen Ninja
Summary: This wasn't originally a fanfiction, but I was told it sounded like one. I wrote it for school about my boyfriend and I, but since his name is Edward and I made him a vampire, it came out sounding like a fanfiction. So enjoy and review!
1. The Old Mill

Lets get this straight. This isn't orignal character X Edward. This was just a story I wrote that sounded kind of fanfictish and since it was so good, I decided to upload it. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

One weekend Edward and I decided to drive to Cades Cove in Tennessee to go camping. It was a needed escape from Bret since she just loved to aggravate the tar out of us. She, of course, had been overjoyed when she had heard we were going. She's just weird like that I guess.

Anyway, when we got there it was nice and sunny, especially for a fall day, so we decided to have a picnic instead of driving back into Gatlinburg to eat. We found a spot near the stream surrounded by some really soft grass and shaded by a nearby magnolia tree. This was all gloriously accented by the bubbling, bustling, and almost musical sounding stream. Edward decided to draw the scene while I laid on the ground beside him, quickly falling asleep, still exhausted from our long drive…

I was shaken awake by Edward a few hours later.

"Wake up. It's starting to get stormy," he said, packing up his art supplies in his backpack as I sat up.

I looked around noticing that the area looked almost the exact opposite of how it had looked before I had fallen asleep. It was getting dark, with ominous and depressing storm clouds pressing closer and closer in the horizon. There was no way we could walk the mile back to the campsite before the bottom dropped out.

"Lets go up there," I said, looking up at an old abandon sawmill a little ways up the stream. It was hard to believe I hadn't spotted the ancient looking building before when I was surveying the beautiful scenery. As a matter of fact, I had never seen it in any of my families many trips to Cades Cove.

It ended up being farther away than we first thought. By the time we began to even get close to it, I was soaked to the bone in cold rainwater. Edward wasn't fairing all that well either, especially considering he had handed me his coat when it first started raining for a little extra warmth.

As we get closer and closer, the features if the old deserted mill became clearer and clearer. The old, dilapidated water wheel creaked beneath the strain of the fast moving river water. Rusted old metal saw blades were scattered all over the ground with no concern for if someone would just happen to stumble upon them and be sliced to pieces. The door squealed and squelched like nails on a chalkboard as it swayed on its hinges in the wind.

"This place gives me the creeps," I said, shivering from the cold as well as the eeriness of the scene. This certainly wasn't like any of the other historic buildings in Cades Cove. They had all been cleaned up and made safe for visitors to go inside and tour them. There was no way the park rangers would leave rusty saw blades just lying around.

"It'll be ok. Lets get inside where it's not so wet before you end up sick," Edward said, ushering me quickly inside the rickety, ransacked building.

As I entered the inside of the mill, it certainly didn't make me feel any better than the outside had. The lumber equipment to chop up the large logs could be spotted through one large doorway. I could see the saw blades and other equipment lying dormant, almost as if they were tigers with startling fangs lying in wait for their prey to stumble upon them.

I surveyed the room around us to spot ancient looking deer heads hanging around the room. There were also ancient red coaches scattered around the room with most of the stuffing lying on the ground around them. Someone or something had destroyed them.

There were spider webs everywhere on the musty moldy walls, including between the antlers on the deer heads. This entrance room had apparently been a resting place for the loggers.

I sneezed at the amount of dust we had stirred up just by walking in.

"I'm not sick!" I quickly said, before Edward could even get the words out of his mouth.

"Fine," he mumbled. Just then, he twitched ever so slightly, and began to stare into the room that held the lumber equipment.

"What's the matter? Did you hear something?" I asked. He shook his head no, but I didn't believe him. He was probably just trying to protect me, and prevent me from being scared.

"Come on, but stay close by me," he said, beginning to walk further into the building, watching me out of the corner of his eye, as if I was something to be guarded like food from a starving man.

I followed him into the lumber-room silently, resisting the urge to high tail it and run in the opposite direction. The metal machinery looked scary and intimidating like something out of a horror movie, despite the fact that they had not been operational in years.

I went to tell Edward than I wanted to leave, but before I could even get the words out, I heard the machinery come alive with a deafening, demonic roar.

"Get down," Edward demanded, grabbing me, and diving towards the ground. Mere seconds later, one of the giant saws swung in the exact place that we had been only moments ago.

I was dumbstruck lying there on the floor. I couldn't move. I was too dumbfounded. Even if I had wanted to move though, I wouldn't have been able to since Edward had his arm pinning me to the dirty wooden floor.

I stared around in awe, looking around the now very active room. Why had the machinery suddenly decided to start up? Did the ghost of some dead lumberjack who had died using the machinery haunt this building? Was that why the park rangers didn't bother with this building? Now, in hindsight, I wish it really had been. Sometimes the real truth is just too painful to bare.

I glanced up to see movement and then heard the buzz of a chainsaw. Then a nearby beam crashed down, causing the collapse of some of the roof beams.

"Move," Edward demanded, as he jumped up quickly and dragged me behind him. It was a good thing he did too. I still don't think I would have been able to move since I was too frightened to even scream.

We raced through the destroyed living room and up the unstable stairs to the second story. I could feel the floor creaking beneath my feet as we ran from the mass with the chainsaw. It felt as if it was only a matter of time before the floor collapsed, and just as that thought entered my mind, Edward stepped on a spot in the floor not sturdy enough to support his weight. With a giant crack, he fell through the floor up to his waist.

I quickly hit the floor on my knees, grabbing Edward's arms and attempting to pull him up onto the second floor, but I just wasn't strong enough. I was never strong enough.

"Just go. I can take care of myself better than you think," Edward hissed, trying to get me to keep running down the hallway. We could hear the chainsaw getting closer and closer, probably somewhere on the stairwell by now, slicing the aged wooden walls as it passed.

I stared at him like he was stupid. There was no way I was leaving him alone hanging for his life with a crazed chainsaw murderer on his way.

"I'll be fine. Just go," he said, in a calmer voice this time, attempting to reassure me.

I was going to say something, but just then, the tip of the saw blade appeared through the corner at the top of the stairs.

"Go! Don't come back for anything until I come for you!" Edward demanded, as I quickly got up and began to run franticly.

As I quickly ran through the nearest doorway in the hall into what looked like an old bedroom, I could hear the chainsaw and a bone chilling hissing noise.

I almost stopped to turn around and go back out the door. I had to make sure Edward was all right, but then I remembered what he said. I knew he'd be mad if I went back to make sure he was ok. He would probably fuss at me when we got out of this, which was worse than anything the chainsaw murderer could do to me.

I found an old wooden cabinet in the corner of the room farthest from the door. I dove in it quickly, shutting the doors behind me only for it to creak open a little so I could see part of the room floor.

I heard the chainsaw collide with a bone chilling sound that sounded like it was cutting through bone and flesh as easily as a butcher's knife chops through butter. I winced from inside the cabinet. I resist the urge to begin to cry. That would only give my location away that much sooner to my unseen predator.

Suddenly, the chainsaw stopped, but my joy was quickly diminished. The awful racket subsided only for me to hear the creaking of the floorboards as someone walked towards the bedroom door.

I head the creaking as whoever it was slowly swung the door open.

"Come out, come out where ever!" a teasing voice said, coming from the shape creaking the floorboards. The voice was human, but at the same time more menacing and more harmonic than anything I had ever heard before.

"I won't hurt you any more than your little friend would. Why did you think he dragged you all the way out here in the middle of nowhere in the first place?" the male voice added with a chuckle.

I couldn't take it anymore. I wanted to back up even farther, but there was nowhere to go but through the wall. My heart was racing faster than it ever had, even when I had sprinted my hardest in the swimming pool. This was the end. And I knew it.

"Oh come on out, my darling. I'll make it painless. Just one little moment, and it's all done. You won't even know I'm killing you! It'll be pure bliss! Besides, I smell the fear in your blood," he said with another chuckle, stopping in front of the cabinet. I watched in absolute horror as the legs beneath the old tattered blue jeans that belong to Edward's murderer began to bend as he slowly opened the cabinet doors, so as to add to my anticipation of the horrible thing that was about to happen.

I was scared. If I had thought I had been scared before this, even if it was on this night, I was wrong. I was terrified, horrified, petrified, and all sorts of other feelings words themselves couldn't describe. I closed my eyes. If he was going to kill me, he might as well do it without me seeing him.

Just then, a voice came out of the blue, a voice that took me so by surprise I had to open my eyes. I was imagining it, was I not? I had just heard him being chopped in two, but yet I heard him now in my moment of death? I was ecstatic, even if it was my mind playing horrible tricks on me.

"Oh no you don't!" I heard Edward say, as he busted into the room. I almost breathed a sigh of relief that he was ok and not really dead, but then I remember neither one of us was quite safe yet.

I watched as Edward's legs lunged forward and the other man's legs left the floor. I heard the terrible hissing again, but this time I could almost distinguish it as a language so high pitch normal human ears couldn't quite understand it.

A few seconds later, I heard something hit the wall across from me. I watched as the body of the person that had been chasing us sank down to a level where I could see him clearly from my spot on the floor.

He looked normal, or even handsome if you wanted to go that far. He had a perfectly pale complexion and flickering gold eyes that were winced shut from the pain. It was as if he had been carved from stone, for he looked as perfect as a statue. It was hard for me to believe something so beautiful had tried to kill us.

Then I noticed the thing that snapped me back to reality. Inside his mouth, which he was now opening and closing from the force of it being popped out of place, contained what scared me as much as any chainsaw ever would. No horror movie could ever quite portray the startling, terrifying, and shocking aspect of a vampire's true fangs.

He smiled as he looked over at me, watching me gape at him in glee.

"What, that shocked? Never seen a vampire's true teeth before?" he asked, laughing menacing as he stood up.

"You mean he, who brought you all the way back here in Cades Cove has never-" he started, but never finished.

Edward lunged forward, apparently not happy with wherever this vampire was going in his monologue.

"That's enough for you!" Edward said, grabbing him by the neck, and snapping it in half with his bare hands.

He turned, blood all down the front of his shirt and pants. I could see where the chainsaw had cut into his shoulder by the jagged tear on his shirt, but there wasn't an open wound. It had already healed into nothing but a fading scar.

"Come on," he said, extending his hand for me to grab it so he could help me up, but it wasn't his hand I was looking at.

It was his mouth. He was just like the other guy, the one that now laid twitching in the corner. He had just survived and was already healing from a chainsaw wound. He had thrown a guy ten feet across a room, not to mention broken the guy's neck with his bare hands, but now, what he was doing now took the cake. He was reaching for me with one hand, while grabbing matches out of his pocket with the other.

Edward was about to set fire to the building, dreaded fire, fire which was my biggest fear until tonight, before my biggest fear became Edward himself. I was terrified again. What had he been planning to do when he had brought me off in the woods by ourselves in the first place? Had he had some alternative motive? Had he planned to not take me back home to South Carolina? Had he planned to tell my parent's that while we were camping in Tennessee our campground had been attacked by a bear and I just hadn't managed to escape? Or had he had some other more believable story? I didn't know. All I knew was I wanted out of there, and the only way out was through him.

"Come on Brandy, please don't be difficult. I'm not going to hurt you," he said with a halfhearted smile, before grabbing me, quickly dropping the match, and then jumping out the window before the building exploded in flames behind us as we dropped into the freezing river below…

* * *

Please reveiw and let me know what you thought! 


	2. Secrets

I wasn't going to do a second chapter, but I changed my mine. It can end here, but if you want me to continue, you'll have to reveiw and tell me.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Brandy! Brandy! Brandy, come back here!" I heard Edward yell from behind me, but I kept on running. I saw what he could do. I wasn't blind. He could kill me with a simple twitch of his hand if he wanted to, but he also… He also… could drink my blood if he wanted to…

I knew he was yelling something from behind me, but I was too busy running away with a tear stricken face to pay attention to what he was saying.

"I'm not…. going to hurt you," he said with a pained expression, trailing off into the night as he spoke since I was too far-gone to hear him.

I was freezing from my little dip into the mountain river. I was chilled to the bone and I knew that if I didn't get warm soon, I would freeze to death. I at least had to keep moving. That would keep my blood going through my body as well as putting more and more distance between Edward and myself.

I knew I couldn't out run him if he tried to catch up with me. There was no way I could manage to outlast a vampire. I had read enough Stephenie Meyer to know that.

Now my joy at being like Bella had diminished. I had never really thought about what I would do if my Edward really were a vampire, but now that I knew he was, and I was terrified out of my mind, much like the exact opposite of Bella Swan. We had always joked around, calling him that now dreaded word. Not only had he shared his name with the main attraction of the novels, he had also shared some of his personality and his love of the piano. Now the similarities were too much to bear. How much of that joking had really honesty been joking? Did he really have the control that he bragged he had that even Edward Cullen didn't have? I didn't want to find out. If I did, it might be too late.

I noticed that the rain had stopped somewhere in our misadventure with that monster, but it was now solid black, with the only light come from the silvery, glassy full moon. I could only see a few feet in front of me, but it was enough to keep me from tripping over everything. Just then, I tripped over a root of a tree that I had somehow missed. I always seemed to do that, jinxing myself at the drop of a hat.

I winced in pain as I hit the ground, twisting my ankle. Great, there was absolutely nothing I could do to defend myself now. Just when I though things couldn't get worse, they did.

I quickly grabbed my ankle, and began to rock back and forth, tears running down my face. I began to sob, as I backed up against the tree that had so graciously tripped me.

This was absolutely prefect. I was stuck in the middle of the woods with a vampire coming towards me, probably coming to kill me for knowing too much.

"Brandy?" I heard someone say. I could tell he was speaking as not to frighten me, but it was too late for that.

"Go ahead and kill me. I'm ready now. I'll make it easy for you. Just do it now, and you can tell my parents I got lost in the woods," I sobbed, not even looking up at him. If he wanted to kill me, he could. I couldn't run from him, and even if I was physically able, I don't think I could have been able to put myself up to it. Maybe I trusted him too much or maybe I was too attached to him or maybe, just maybe, I was too in love to even consider running from him. I cared too much about him, and even he felt the urge to kill me, he might as well. Maybe I was just being stupid like Bella like that… Yup, just like Bella… Stupid, clumsy Bella….

"Brandy, I won't hurt you. I can't," I heard Edward say, as he kneeled in front of me. I could hear the concern in his voice, but I still wasn't sure.

"You're just trying to fool me. I know what you are, remember? You can and you will," I asked, sobbing as I spoke, my head still on my knees.

"No, I swear I won't. It pains me to see you hurt, remember?" Edward said, clear desperation in his voice at the fact that I didn't trust him.

I sniffled one last time, and looked up at him. I could see he was truly upset. I had never really seen him upset before, although I had heard him cry over the phone a few times. It startled me to see this emotion in him. I had always considered him rock hard, not easy to upset, and able to overcome any fear. Now this had all been supported in my head with the fact of him being a vampire, but now I didn't know what to think. My mind flickered from total fear to confusion.

"You're freezing," he said, quickly adverting his gaze. I could tell he was nervous, probably because of how scared I was of him

"So," I said, my teeth beginning to chatter.

"At least you're not rambling about me being about to eat you now," he mumbled.

"How do I know you won't?" I asked, fearing coming back at his words.

"You don't," he said.

I stared at him in complete horror again. He was going to eat me, and he was about to admit it.

"But you do know that I love you more than anything in the world. I could never hurt you," he said, picking me up off the ground. "Now to get you back were it's warm."

As I laid cradled in his arms, I had a lot to think about. Why wasn't Bella ever afraid of her Edward? She wasn't frightened anywhere in Twilight when she discovered the truth, except a little in the meadow, but I had completely freaked out. Did that mean that I didn't love my Edward as much as she loved hers? I had loved Edward completely and totally, but I wasn't sure how this turn of events was going to shake that. I knew I'd never be able to look at him the same way. It just wouldn't happen. It was like any other secret that made you never look at a person in the same light again, even if you loved them with all your heart. I just hoped that it wouldn't cause a wedge between us. I hoped I could get over my fear. It might take me a while, but I would be able to completely trust him again if I had to force myself.

We finally made it back to the campsite. I was turning blue by that point. Edward hadn't said a word to me since he'd began to carry me, but I was sure he was worrying about me getting hypothermia. He opened up the back door of his car, laid me on the seat, quickly shutting the door, and appearing in the front seat before the door had even slammed shut.

"Now for some warmth," Edward said, cranking up the car and putting the heat on full blast.

"Thank you," I mumbled, as took off my shoes, socks, and both jackets.

"I'll go get you some dry clothes," he said, and before I could say anything, he was gone like a bullet. Just like Edward Cullen.

This amazed me. He had always been a fast runner, but never quite as fast as some of the other boys. I now figured that must have just been a ploy to keep from drawing attention to himself. Edward was back before I had even finished thinking about his vampire abilities.

"Here," he said, handing me my duffle bag. "I didn't want to get anything out of it. I didn't think you'd like it too much if I went digging through your underwear," he said with a slight smile, trying to add a little bit of his signature perverted humor to the situation.

"Very funny," I mumbled, searching through the bag for some of my thicker dry clothes. The quicker I became warm again, the better.

"Do you want me to leave so you can change?" he asked, looking me in the eyes as I zipped up the bag.

"No. What if that thing comes back? If you're not nearby, you may not know" I asked. My fear had finally moved from Edward to the other vampire, since my initial shock had vanished. I was beginning to put at least a little bit of trust back into him. Maybe it wouldn't take me as look to get over it as I had thought.

"He won't. I destroyed him," he said, turning around, and staring out the front windshield.

"Are you sure?" I asked, throwing a blanket I had found on the backseat over myself. When you're a girl scout, you learn to change in all sorts of situations, including inside a sleeping bag.

"Believe it or not, we're not as indestructible as you apparently think we are. We can be destroyed by certain thinks, and fire is one of them. You know, I'm resisting the urge to turn around right now," he said, adding his second comment after a few seconds.

"Great. I already knew my boyfriend was a pervert before tonight, but now he's a vampire and a pervert," I said, rolling my eyes, as I threw a pair of soaking wet jeans at him.

"At least they still smell like you and not him and you're putting a little humor into the truth," Edward said, spreading out the pants.

"So you really can smell me. I know you used to always tell me you could, but I didn't quite get it," I said, as I finished changing and through the rest of my soaking wet clothes at him.

"Of course. Did you think I was joking about all that? Be back in a minute," he said, before disappearing with my wet clothes. He quickly reappeared in the driver's seat.

"You're gonna have to warn me before you do that again. It's gonna take awhile for me to get used to you being able to do that." I said.

"You mean you aren't going to completely flip out and never want to see me again when we get back to South Carolina?" he asked, excitement on his face. I could tell that his jokes had just been a ploy now, even his statement about putting humor into the truth. He still hadn't been completely certain what I had thought about the truth. He hadn't wanted to let me see what he was really scared of.

"Yeah, I guess not," I said, as I shivered and then beginning to cough.

"Do you care if I come back there with you to hold you can give you a little extra warmth? I just want to help you get back warm again," Edward said. I could tell he was taking extra precautions with me so I wouldn't get startled again. He didn't want me terrified of him, much like I didn't want to be terrified of him.

"Sure, just don't move so fast this time," I said.

I watched as he got out of the car, and walked to the back door, a smug smile on his face.

"Slow enough for you?" he asked, shutting the door behind him, grabbing me, and pulling me close next to him in his lap.

I snuggling up closer to him, the day's events drifting further and further away from my thoughts as drowsiness became to overcome me. He was just my Edward again. He may be dangerous, but I still loved him. I just had to completely get over today which would take some thinking, but it was just like any other situation. When a big secret becomes known for anybody, sometimes it may be scary at first, or down right frightful. Everyone's scared of the unknown and new. This secret was just a little bit bigger and more life changing.

"Don't go to sleep until you began completely warm," he said, squeezing me a little bit tighter in his arms to wake me. "I want to make sure you don't have hypothermia," he added.

"Ok," I said, looking up at him. He was quite warm, the exact opposite of how Stephenie Meyer had described Edward Cullen's rock hard and icy cool skin.

"I though vampires were supposed to be cold," I said.

"That's all myth. Honestly, most of the vampire stories are all myth, but Twilight managed to humor me the most of anyone I'd ever heard," Edward said with a laugh.

"How are you warm then? It's not like your heart is-" I started, but more realization hit me. His heart wasn't beating. He was dead in his own sense…

"Yes, my heart is beating, and yes I have blood. I just have to live off the blood of other creatures. I know it's totally different than any story you've heard before, but it's true. Basically, I can't produce my own blood, and I have to have the blood of others," Edward said. I almost let out a sigh of relief, but then decided not to. He did have a heart…

"But you do have fangs, I just can't believe I never noticed them before," I said.

"I only have fangs when I feed and when I fight. They can extend in and out," Edward said, quickly explaining.

This was weird…. All this was so different than all of the vampire legends I had ever heard. They had never had blood, much less had a beating heart. Then there was the issue of Edward aging… I knew he had aged. I had known him since we were both in the second grade, and he had certainly changed since then. What was the meaning of all this?

"What about-" I started, but Edward shook his head no.

"No more questions for now. I just want to hold you and thank God for letting me still have you. I came closer to losing you today than ever before," he said, beginning to stroke my hair.

"I know, but I wish I didn't," I replied, sighing. He wasn't going to tell me anything else tonight, so I knew I might as well forget it. I'd get more answers one day, but today wasn't that day.

"My life's gonna be a confusing adventure from here on out, isn't it?" I asked.

Edward nodded with a smile. "That's to put it lightly," he said.

"Perfect. My own little version of Twilight," I said with a smile.

"Lets hope it's not as dangerous," Edward said, as he kissed me, and then let me drift off into a quiet, peaceful sleep on his lap…


End file.
